


Twenty years

by orphan_account



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Mom Eda, Sporadic Updates, Tags to be added, amity is neurodivergent because i said so, angry and confused, angry luz in the first chapter, not much angst, the blights a plus parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One thing set her apart from the rest of the dead bodies she’d seen littering this beach.Her eyes, they were glowing.Just like somebody that she used to know.In which Luz is the avatar and Eda can't bring herself to dump the responsibility of the world on a child.Does it count as a child if she's 34?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	Twenty years

When Luz Noceda of the southern water tribe ran away from Bending Bootcamp, she wasn’t expecting to wake up in the home of a stranger with her weird hawk and a sleeping child.

Said stranger hadn’t said a word to her since she woke up, well, to be fair she’d only been up for less than a minute and stranger lady had her back turned towards her but it still counts.

The lady had a mane of grey hair, that’s the first thing Luz noticed about her. Red robes as clothing and a staff leaning against the table next to her.

_ Huh, people usually don’t wear red in the southern water tribe, foreigner, maybe? _

Luz shifted her body on the couch and groaned, as if it had been  _ years _ since she last moved her body. She couldn’t decide whether it hurt or felt relieving. 

The woman turned completely around to look at the water bender. “Oh, you’re awake.” She said with a surprised tone. “I was starting to think you died.”

Luz rubbed her temple as the sudden increase in volume made her head hurt. “Where… am I, how did I get here?”

The lady cocked her head before answering. “The owl house, well, if you’re asking  _ where _ you are, that would be the Fire Nation. But I have no idea how a water tribe girl like you got here kid, sorry.”

The word lingered in her head.

_ Fire nation. _

_ Fire nation _ .

“Are you gonna pass out again? You look a little… pale.” The stranger began to walk towards her with a concerned look. 

“What?” Luz shook her head. “No, no this is some elaborate prank right?” Luz stated in disbelief. “Where’s Kala? Tonalaq?” Luz scrambled to get the blanket off of her and get  _ out _ of this house, but as soon as her legs hit the floor, she felt a searing pain throughout the lower half of her body that caused her to fall right to the ground, sending the pain even further up her body.

The lady promptly lifted Luz up like she weighed nothing and carefully set her back on the sofa, readjusting the blanket. “Don’t try and get up any time soon, you’ve been out for who knows how long and I don’t want to add unintentional child murder to the list of my crimes.”

“You have a LIST?” Luz raised her voice at the woman who now seemed unphased.

“Calm down now,” The woman started. “I’m not going to do anything bad to you, if anything you should thank me instead of freaking out and trying to leave, I was the one who saved you, you know.”

“Saved me?” Luz shook her head. “I don’t care if you saved me from anything, I just want to go back home!” she shouted. “I’m not staying with some Fire Nation criminal when I can barely remember how I got here.” Luz huffed and crossed her arms.

All she really wanted was to go home.

The woman sighed. “Look, kid, you’re lost in the fire nation thousands of miles away from your home with no memories of how you got here, it’s  _ safer _ here.” 

“I don’t care what’s safer and what’s not. I just want to see my mom! I want to go home, if I somehow got here then I can somehow get back.” Luz attempted to lift herself up with her arms before ultimately failing. “Ugh! Stupid weak nerd arms!”

“Can’t leave if you can’t walk.” The woman snorted. “Try and get your ‘weak nerd arms’ to crawl all the way back to whichever water tribe you came from and see how that goes for you.”

The water tribe girl quickly accepted her defeat before turning her head to the body across from her, the boy somehow stayed asleep during her freak out session, staying nestled in his blankets. White paint covered the top of his eyelids like some sort of amateur warpaint but did the fire nation even  _ have _ warpaint?

“That’s king, by the way.” The woman stated, bringing Luz out of her mind state. “He thinks he’s the avatar and likes to pretend he’s in the avatar state for funsies, that’s what the white paint is for.” She grew a smile on her face with her eyes fixated on King. “And I’m Eda.” 

  
Eda stood there waiting for Luz to introduce herself as well, but unfortunately for her, Luz was still being a grumpy pants. 

“Why should I introduce myself to you if I’m leaving as soon as I can walk again?” She snapped before attempting to lift herself up with her arms, immediately failing. “Ugh! Curse you weak nerd arms!”

The woman cackled, “Yeah kid, try making it all the way back to whatever water tribe you came from with those ‘weak nerd arms’ and tell me how that goes for you.”

Luz sighed and brought her hand in front of her face, “How long was I out? Every time I move it feels like… Jelly.” 

“It’s been about a week and a half since I dragged you here from the beach, honestly thought you were dead.”

If there was one thing she couldn’t trust, it would be this random old lady. Not only could she not remember a thing about how she got here or if this is some sort of elaborate prank, but this woman apparently  _ dragged _ her from a beach! Who the hell sees a dead teenager and thinks ‘Oh I better bring this home for later?’! 

The woman, Eda, brought her out of her mind state, “I have a question for you, what date is it?”

Luz appeared confused at first, out of all the questions she could have asked she chose that simple question. 

It couldn’t have been that long since she left the Southern Water Tribe. 

Right?

“114, September first?” Luz answered with a questioning tone in her voice.

Eda’s face shifted into one of surprise, eyes wide, jaw slack. 

That made Luz even more confused and worried than she was before.

“What? How many months has it been?” Luz questioned, her voice raising every word.

The number Luz was expecting was around 3-10

Not over a year

Not the number that came out of the woman’s mouth.

“Kid, I’m sorry.”

_ Sorry for what? _

“It’s November 24th, 134.”

Panic sunk into Luz’s skin as the reality of just how long it had been since she left home set in.

Twenty years.

Twenty years wasted that she couldn’t remember all because she didn’t want to go to some stupid bending boot camp.

Her cheeks began to feel damp as she tried to talk.

Her mother was in her 60’s now.

She was 34, yet she still looked the same as she would’ve looked if she were a teenager.

“But I’m still young? I still look 14? How…” Luz turned her head and looked at Eda, brows furrowed, “You’re lying to me! I’m not old, I'm a teenager this has to be fake… this can’t be real…” Luz’s voice wavered. 

The Fire Nation woman sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “I don’t know what to say to convince you just… get some rest okay? You can’t leave right now even though I know how much you want to go home. 

She couldn’t move without aching.

There was nothing else she could do, but as soon as she regained control of her limbs

She was going to leave this place, leave this place and find her mom.

It didn’t matter how long it’d really been, a few weeks or if it was actually 20 years she was going to find her.

No matter what.

  
  
  


*_*_*_*_*

  
  
  


_ “King! Grab that coat, it looks useful!” Eda yelled to the child from her side of the beach. _

_ “What’s useful about a coat? I want the weapon!” He yelled back. _

_ “Then take the weapon, just bring me the coat dammit!” _

_ “Edaaa…” King yelled, concern tinting his voice. “I think I found something, or someone!” _

_ “Someone?! Is it a person or not?” Eda began to march over to where King was on the trash filled beach. _

_ There was a girl before King’s feet, young but not a child. Short hair, Southern water tribe most likely, based on the clothing. _

_ One thing set her apart from the rest of the dead bodies she’d seen littering this beach.  _

_ Her eyes, they were glowing. _

_ Just like somebody that she used to know. _

_ Eda brought her hand to the young girl's face, Bringing her short hair back. _

_ “Azura?” _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey so thank you for getting this far! I don't really have anything to say here but I hope you enjoyed it! I can't say that there will be regular updates for this since I'm not very good at keeping schedule but this will be updated. 
> 
> Luz: 14 (34?)
> 
> Place of Birth: Southern water tribe.
> 
> Ability level: low
> 
> Allies: None
> 
> Enemies: None


End file.
